


Between Rebellions

by Butterfly



Series: Sandstorms [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson gets through the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Rebellions

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Set during _Moebius_ (part 2)

He wakes up in the mornings, earlier than he ever used to, breathes in the hot desert air, and remembers what it was like to love the way it tasted.

He breaks his fast with Katep and the other rebels of the encampment. After more than three years, planning and hoping, they seem to regard him as one of them now. He's not entirely sure how he feels about that.

He doesn't remember having this much trouble adjusting to Abydos.

He works most of each morning: on battle plans, on training the rebels, and sometimes on simple, everyday chores. When they'd first gotten here, Sam had taken a little time out of every morning to remind them all to minimize their impact on the timeline. Jack would always roll his eyes and Teal'c would nod. They must have heard it at least a hundred times over, all told.

He misses Sam the most in the mornings, the way he misses coffee, a sharp and hungry ache.

When the heat of the day reaches its peak, he rests in the dark closeness of the tents. It had been during one of the those times, back in the beginning, that Jack had first, almost jokingly, suggested that _they_ could cause the rebellion against Ra. Sam had laughed Jack off, but Teal'c had been quiet.

Now, when Daniel rests during the day, he still hears Jack's voice. Not just the things that Jack said during those midday hours, but everything that he'd ever said, over their long years of friendship.

When it's cooled down enough to venture outside again, Daniel's afternoons are much like his mornings, all of the monotony dimmed by the generous application of alcohol. He doesn't mind the general feeling of fuzziness, these days.

In the evenings, he eats with Katep, alone.

He remembers that Teal'c had been the one to bring up the idea of a rebellion again, two weeks after Jack first mentioned it, while they were all sharing an evening meal. He'd already had a tentative battle plan roughed out. Jack had been impressed.

When he closes his eyes, he can see again the strength and the fire in Teal'c, the need that had won even Sam over, in the end.

After evening meal, Daniel sits in the sand, and looks up at the stars that aren't quite right. He wonders about the Asgard and the Nox and the Ancients, how far each of those groups have fallen into their own personal hiding places by this point in history.

Some nights, he sits out far longer than usual, leaving Katep or Hebany to drag him back inside his tent for the night.

Some nights, he never gets to sleep. When he does sleep, he always dreams.

When he dreams, he dreams of home.

  
_the end_   



End file.
